


Kneeled in Shaking Thrill

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hank Anderson, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Soft sex, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: “Fuck the district,” he says, tossing Connor’s shirt aside. He crawls over Connor, leaning in to kiss him as one hand teases over his dick again.“I’d rather fuck you,” Connor blurts out, wincing as his cheeks go hot.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: 100 Kinks [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1077513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	Kneeled in Shaking Thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnijer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/gifts).



> 018\. Opposite Sex (Change who gives and receives)  
> Title from Better Love by Hozier  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)
> 
> For Jen, whose undying love for bottom!hank is what truly inspired this

Connor doesn’t set down his pen at the first tug on his belt, or the second. He just keeps marking down notes on the papers in front of him. The third time, he rolls his eyes, finishing a note about a misused idiom before letting the pen clatter onto the table. “Do you want something, Hank?” Connor asks, tone teasing.

“Just you,” Hank replies, pulling on Connor’s belt a fourth time. This time, Connor’s dick twitches in his pants and he relents, letting Hank pull him into his lap. Hank seems to take his sweet time, undoing the belt, untucking Connor’s shirt, opening his pants, then finally sliding one big hand down into Connor’s underwear to palm at his dick. Connor bucks up into it, Hank’s low chuckle rumbling through his back as he uses two fingers to stroke him. 

It’s a much-needed relief with finals season approaching, Connor’s high schoolers driving him nuts looking for extra credit and study help. Connor melts into Hank’s chest, letting the man work his dick, occasionally dipping fingers into his slick cunt. It’s relaxed, casual, something they haven’t done since Connor assigned this last paper, and he revels in the gentle movement of his partner’s rough fingers. 

“Isn’t this better than grading, Con?” Hank teases, pressing one finger inside of Connor and curling it. Connor sighs, turning his head so he can kiss Hank, crooked and sloppy. He tangles one hand in his gray lock, tugging lightly when Hank’s fingers deftly bring him to a soft orgasm. 

Hank removes his fingers from Connor, from Connor’s pants, before tugging again at Connor’s slacks. Connor takes the hint, lifting his hips so Hank can slide his pants and underwear down his lean thighs, down and off, taking his socks along with them. Without anything blocking him, it’s easier for Hank to fuck Connor with two thick fingers, use his other hand to jack him until he comes a second time, this time the sensation reaching from the center of his spine to his toes. 

“Hank,” he pants softly. “Take me to bed, please.” Hank grunts in affirmation before standing, nearly knocking Connor from his lap. He turns Connor in his arms so he can hoist the man over his shoulder. 

“Oh, I’ll take you to bed alright, show you what you’ve been missing assigning all these papers.” He tosses Connor onto their shared bed, proceeding to strip while Connor undoes his dress shirt. 

“You know I have to, it’s-” 

He’s interrupted mid-protest. “District requirements, I know.” Hank rolls his eyes as he climbs on the bed. “Fuck the district,” he says, tossing Connor’s shirt aside. He crawls over Connor, leaning in to kiss him as one hand teases over his dick again. 

“I’d rather fuck you,” Connor blurts out, wincing as his cheeks go hot. Hank raises an eyebrow, urging Connor to explain. “I… I mean…” He sighs. “I need… no, I  _ want _ to be inside you, Hank. I’ve been thinking about it for ages, ever since I started T I’ve wanted to.”

Hank chuckles, continuing to stroke him. “You sure, sweetheart? It’s a little small, don’t you think?” He tugs sharply on Connor’s little cock for emphasis. Connor blushes again. He’s  _ not _ small!

“Please, I can do it, I swear, I want to fuck you so bad,  _ please _ .”

Another laugh. “Alright, sweetheart, but you know how this goes. I’ve gotta get all opened up first.” 

Connor wants to argue, wants Hank to stop teasing as he slicks up a finger thicker than Connor’s cock and presses it into his own ass. Hank moans, a little performatively in Connor’s opinion, 

“Feels so good, Con, but I’m sure your little dick will feel better.” His finger goes deeper, brushing against his prostate if the buck of his hips is any indication. “You’re what, one, one and a half inches? I dunno if it’ll be enough.” Connor knows he’s teasing, knows it deep in his heart that Hank doesn’t mean it, but it still stings a little. He’s at least two and a half inches, anyway, he measured! He’d never admit it, but he had. 

Hank moans for real when he adds a second finger to the stretch. Now he’s just being cruel, Connor thinks, opening himself too much to even feel Connor. Connor’s wound tight, entire body shaking. Even with the teasing, he’s always loved watching Hank finger himself. 

Finally, finally, Hank withdraws his fingers, rolling onto his stomach. Connor puts all his strength into not jumping the man immediately, instead opting to slowly crawl over him, shaking with anticipation. Hank’s already slick and Connor’s so wet that he’s able to slide right in without issue, and even with Hank’s prep, he’s still so  _ tight. _ Both moan at the sensation, and Connor, unable to help himself any longer, jacks his hips as fast as he possibly can. Hank is making the same little huffy noises as when Connor fingers him, so he knows he’s doing something right. 

It’s not long, maybe a minute or so, when one good clench of Hank’s ass has Connor spasming, coming harder than he ever has just jerking off. He continues to try and fuck Hank, but it’s useless, his tiny cock oversensitive and twitching almost painfully. He doesn’t even notice the tears dripping down his cheeks until Hank pushes him back, sitting up and turning around to collect Connor in his lap. 

Soft kisses pepper his wet cheeks, gentle thumbs drying his tears as quiet words are whispered in his ear. “You did amazing, sweetheart, it felt so good, you have nothing to be sorry for.” 

Sorry? Had he apologized? He did feel sorry, upset that he’d become so oversensitive so fast. He raises a hand to run his fingers through Hank’s beard, resting his cheek on Hank’s shoulder. “You’re sure it was good?”

He presses a kiss to Connor’s temple. “Of course it was. It’s you, Connor. Nothing feels better than you touching me.” He rearranges their limbs so Connor is straddling Hank’s lap. “D’you wanna try riding me, or is that too much?”

Connor gives him his best puppy dog eyes. “Too much. Fuck me?” 

“Of course, baby.”

Hank rolls them over so he’s once again on top of Connor, gently thrusting into Connor’s sensitive pussy. He goes slow, avoiding touching Connor’s dick as much as possible. The gentle rocking of their coupling is enough for tiredness to melt into Connor’s bones, and he lets himself be made love to until Hank comes with a soft groan. 

One wet cloth later and a glass of water later, Connor curls into Hank’s chest. “Hank?”

“What’s up?”

“You didn’t mean what you said, did you? About me not being enough?” He feels small, even through his voice, and almost wants to disappear until Hank answers. 

“Of course not, Connor. You are always enough. Plus, you don’t have to be able to fuck me for me to see you as a man. I want to make sure you know that I love you no matter what.”

Connor snuggles closer. “I love you too, Hank.”

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
